


Violet Eyes

by BrownieFox



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Described, M/M, but only the eyes really matter, technically pre cecil/carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Carlos notices purple eyes in those around himor3 times Carlos sees purple eyes on his first day in Night Vale + 1 time the eyes aren't from Cecil





	Violet Eyes

The room is decently crowded, and while people have stopped shouting ‘INTERLOPER’ and pointing at him and his team, there are still a few whispers of it going around. In the back of the room were some people dressed completely in black that reminded Carlos of depictions of the FBI in media. The rest of the people seemed to be citizens, with the exception of those closest to the stage. The Mayor, who had introduced him to the town, was now standing down there among the reporters. 

Carlos looked them over, wondering curiously what they could be writing down. One of them seemed to have a few hatches hanging from her belt, and Carlos swallowed. Hopefully she didn’t plan to use them against him. From what Carlos had heard about the town and the little that he’d seen, he wouldn’t be surprised. 

Standing next to the axe lady, wearing a purple shirt with the letters ‘NVCR’ printed on the front, was an average looking teenager with one notable exception: his eyes.

Carlos faltered for just a second as he met those vivid purple eyes that seemed to glow. He quickly picked back up, forcing himself to look away from the gaze and continue surveying the room as he finished off his speech. Only once he finished talking did he dare to look back for the purple-eyed reporter. He was looking down at his phone, and other than that he didn’t seem to have anything to take notes on. His shoulders jumped in what Carlos assumed was a chuckle and then tucked the phone back in his pocket and looking up at Carlos again. 

Those purple eyes stared into Carlos’s for a whole heart beat. There was an uncomfortably warmth in his chest and Carlos cleared his throat and looked away again. Maybe that was some ability of the teen’s. He wished the briefing had been more thorough.

Carlos opened the floor to questions. For the most part they were normal, things he had expected to be asked.

“How long are you planning to be here?”

“Will you be interfering with the community much?”

“Are any of the tests you’re going to be conducting be dangerous?”

There was also a slew of questions that Carlos didn’t entirely understand or know how to answer, though he was sure to give it his best shot.

“Have you had your slice from Big Rico’s yet?”

“How many times have you been Re-Educated already?”

“Do you have your own bloodstone circle or will one need to be supplied to you?”

The last in the line of people was the purple-eyed teen. He was one his phone again, shaking his head and quietly laughing at whatever he was looking at.

“What-” He started, but broke off into a giggle, “You know what, never mind. Sorry to waste your time.” As the teen said that, Carlos blinked, and between that short span of time where his eyes closed and then they were open, the purple eyes that the reporter had been sporting vanished into something much less glowly that Carlos couldn’t see form in the dimmed lights of the room. 

Carlos brushed it off as another odd Night Vale thing. He could already tell he was going to have to pick him battles, and eyes that occasionally glowed purple wasn’t that big of a deal.

oOo

The house should’ve existed, and yet Carlos couldn’t deny that it just simply… didn’t. He wasn’t even sure exactly how he was so positive that it didn’t exist, but his gut (such an unscientific place to collect information, but surprisingly accurate) screamed it to him.

“No you ring the doorbell.” Terrance nudged Sienna.

“No, you do it.” She nudged him back. Carlos on his part hefted a rock and threw it to the house. It smacked against what seemed to be the wall of the house, and yet still Carlos wasn’t convinced it existed. 

“What are you doing?”

The trio spun around to see a teenage girl standing behind them, head cocked curiously to the side. Carlos immediately recognized the purple shirt she was wearing, ‘NVCR’ once again printed on the front. While she looked nothing like the boy from the press conference, she had the vibrant purple eyes he’d had. She also had her phone out, not seeming to take any notes, but also not obviously playing around on it. 

“Running some basic tests on this house.” Carlos answered, seeing no reason to keep it a secret. “It doesn’t exist.”

“Are you sure?” She walked up next to them, eyes squinted as she peered at the house. 

“I know it seems like it should,” Sienna added in, “Like it’s just right there.”

“And it’s next to two identical houses. It’d make more sense for it to exist.” Terrance agreed. “But it doesn’t.”

“Well that seems interesting.” Her phone vibrated and she glanced at it, a smile tugging briefly at her lips. “What kind of tests have you run so far.”

“I, uh,” Carlos scratched the back of his head, not meeting her - brilliantly purple - eyes, “I threw a rock at it. Right now we’re trying to convince someone to knock on the door.” The phone vibrated again and elicited an almost identical response from her. 

“Are-” She giggled before she could complete the sentence and then soldiered onward, the giggle still surrounding her words, “Are you single, Carlos the Scientist?”

“Am I- listen, I’m, uh, well,” Carlos struggled for words, eventually settling on saying, “You look like you’re a minor, and-”

“Oh, I’m not asking for me.” She showed the face of her phone to Carlos where a text with the same question she had just asked him was displayed. “Cecil wants to know.” 

“Cecil?” Carlos blinked.

“Right, you’re an interloper. Cecil is Voice of Night Vale.” She said like it was obvious. “Haven’t you heard him on the radio yet?”

Technically he had. He was aware that the car radio turned on by itself whenever they got in and refused to go to another station other than the one of a man with a rich, deep, melodious voice. Other than that, however, Carlos had been preoccupied with the everything else going on and had let whatever was being said go in one ear and out the other. 

Her phone vibrated again, and when she looked back up form the screen her eyes were blue. 

“I’ve got to go. Good luck with the house.”

oOo

Carlos knocked on the door of the Community Radio station. The door had no windows and seemed to be made out of a polished gemstone of some kind, green with flecks of red. He drew his hand back sharly as a pain cut across his knuckles. There was blood where his hand had been, and when Carlos looked at his knuckles it looked like he had dragged it across asphalt even though the door was shiny and smooth. The blood on the door seemed to seep into the gemstone and it swung open.

There was yet another teenager in a ‘NVCR’ shirt sitting at a desk, younger than the other two, feet up on the table. Her eyes flicked up to him and she typed something into her phone. 

“Are you here to see Cecil?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yes, if that’s alright. I’m also here to check some readings.” Carlos held up the device. A light on top was blinking, but he had no idea what it was measuring. In all honesty, considering it was something he’d found with the instruments supplied by Night Vale, there was a very big chance he never would. 

“Well, he’s doing his show right now.” Her eyes flashed violet for a split second. Her phone vibrated and she rolled her eyes when she read whatever it said. “You can go in during the weather though. Sit and wait in one of those chairs, or stand if you want to. Don’t look at the Station Management door if you know what’s good for you.”

“Thank you, Ms…?”

“Maureen.” She snapped her bubblegum, not bothering to look at him. 

He didn’t have to wait long until the studio door opened. The man standing in the door had a set of bulky headphones sitting around his neck, the cord stretched as far as it could go. His hair was black on the sides with a shock of white on the top, wild and untamed. The thing that caught Carlos’s attention most, however, were those same vivid purple eyes he’d been seeing around town all day. 

“Carlos the Scientist.” The man, who must’ve been Cecil, breathed softly. He straightened up abruptly. “Come in, come in, it’s a pleasure to meet the man everybody’s been talking about.”

The entire time he was there, Cecil’s eyes stayed that purple color.

oOo

Carlos felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. The woman’s eyes had been purple the entire time he’d been in the park. The seismograph was set up and he, Lauren, and Terrance were watching the readout. 

By now, he’d been in Night Vale for a few months and new what the eyes meant. It was how Cecil could report the news in real time, seeing and hearing things through the citizens. He’d caught on to Cecil watching him before, but this was the first time in a while that Cecil had been doing it for such a long time. Usually he was either reporting or actually out in the field himself, finding excuses to be in the same place as Carlos and watching him himself. 

Carlos waved over at the woman. She looked confused about the action. 

A couple minutes later, while he continued to interpret the results of the seismograph, the woman walked over. 

“Excuse me, you wouldn’t happen to be Carlos Marron, would you?” 

Carlos was taken aback for a moment. He wasn’t used to people calling him by his last name. Everyone seemed to follow Cecil’s lead in calling him Carlos the Scientist.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“We haven’t met before, have we?” She tilted her head to the side, a hand on her chin as if trying to recall the meeting that hadn’t been. Carlos supposed she was rather nice looking. Half of her head was shaved, short and black, while the other half was long and white. Purple glasses rested on her nose

“No, no we haven’t. Sorry, but, your eyes,” Carlos tried to explain, unsure if the citizens were aware of the Cecil’s abilities or not. Her eyes widened, mouth opened in an ‘O’ of understanding. 

“So you’ve noticed that.” Carlos nodded and the woman smirked, holding out a hand. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Abby.”

“Nice to meet you.” Carlos smiled. 

“I hope you’re really as nice as Cecil makes you out to be. We may not always get along, but I do own a sword and won’t hesitate to cut you down. I’ve earned a free murder.” Carlos froze at the threat. Her hold on his hand tightened. “Have a good day, Carlos Marron.”

She walked away from the park accompanied by a wheelchair-bound child. 

It wouldn’t be until many months later that Carlos realized it was his first meeting with Cecil’s sister.


End file.
